Midnight's Bell
by Kenyowa Krainius
Summary: Mongolia angers England at a world conference, and earns himself a genderbend! But what shall ensue when Turkey comes back later? Turk/Fem!Mong. Human names used. Rated T for Graphic genderbending content, language, and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Borgijin Hunnigiin Muunokhoi - Mongolia's initial human name.**

**This is just an idea that I wanted to put down on paper before writer's block smacked me upside the head. The romance should begin in later chapters, ehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was going as normal at the world conference. America, France, and England were all beating each other, Russia was creeping on China, and Germany's face looked so red, it could've exploded. Bulgaria was beating Italy while Romania argued with Hungary, and Austria, Prussia, and Switzerland were all about to strangle each other again. Mongolia was so bored, he leaned back against his chair. Everything's so usual at this conference, he figured he might as well take a nap.<p>

Strike one.

When he opened his eyes, he was suddenly on the floor and his head hurt. England and the rest of the nations stood in front of him.

"How dare you fall asleep during the conference!" the Englishman said, pointing dramatically in his face. "You're supposed to be working with us, not napping on us!"

"Tch. I figured you all were fine by yourself. Plus I don't need to hear any speech from some half-witted wannabe 'empire.' " the Mongol muttered, standing up and brushing himself off.

Strike two.

England looked enraged at the insult, and got even more in his face, which looked funny considering that Mongolia has three inches on him.

"Oh please. Your empire couldn't even last two centuries! Mine lasted over twice as long!" Arthur yelled, gritting his teeth. The Mongol cast an aura over the area, making him seem even more intimidating.

"And each and every one of them left you voluntarily. Mine were cast out of my house. Damn brats." And to emphasize his point, he gave England a shove on the shoulder, which, due to his superhuman strength, threw England into the crowd behind him. America and Australia caught him carefully, steadying him.

Strike three. You're out.

"You'll pay for that, Mongol! Upon midnight tonight, you shall feel the wrath of my power, and my curse shall never leave your body!"

"Heh! All your curses work for is to summon Russia's head!" he said, feeling over confident.

"We'll see about that tomorrow! In fact, why don't you throw us a party tonight to show us how my curses only summon Russia! He'll come out right in front of us!" The gentleman smirked. He was surely up to something.

"Heh. Challenge accepted." Mongolia's smirk only rivaled his ego as he stared down at England.

"Ten o'clock?"

"That'll work."

"I'll see you then… Muunokhoi."

* * *

><p>The party started off with a hit. Everybody was eating a regular Mongolian dinner consisting of airag and a mutton stew.<p>

"This is, unfortunately, all I can afford, so I hope you like it." He muttered. _Why do I have to share my food with these ingrates?_ Mongolia thought as he glared at New Zealand, who was staring at the stew like it was from outer space. His glance switched to England, who was sweating more and more as the clock ticked.

11:55. Still five more minutes to go.

America finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "Dang, Mongo! I haven't had food this good in years! What's this drink made out of, by the way, it's amazing!"

"Ah, the _airag._ It's made from fermented horse milk-"

The table suddenly grew silent, all of them staring in mid-chew at their bowls of airag. Everyone except for Russia and Turkey, who found nothing wrong with it as they'd been drinking it all their life. Mongolia glanced back up at the clock, and his eyes bulged.

11:59. Thirty seconds left.

"Well, England, are you ready for Russia's head to come out of the floor?" he said, smirking like the devil. The gentleman's sweat intensified, hoping not to embarrass himself.

"You'll see in just a second, you bloody barbarian!" he said, looking very nervous, and also very drunk from his _airag._ Mongolia glanced back up at the clock, and everybody stared.

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.

Five.

Four.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The grandfather clock struck midnight, and the bell tolled. Everybody looked around, then at England, who looked completely stunned.

"Well, England? Anything?" he said, smirking. But that's when it began.

It started with a tingling across his spine. He frowned reaching around to rub it, when his chest started to tingle. His throat suddenly burst with pain, and he dropped to the floor and cried out in agony, his voice coming out at a much higher pitched. He convulsed on the floor, his hips growing out slightly, and his hair growing out even more so. His vision fuzzed up, and his glasses fell off. Rolling over, he screamed again, his muscle tone declining slightly as his chest began to bubble. Suddenly, lumps began to grow there, as he felt a tingling in his pelvis. _Oh please no, not that._ he thought, but the curse held no mercy. His 'articles' began to shrink, until they disappeared, and a hole appeared there. The lumps turned into breasts, and he- or she? gasped for air, realizing that she was sweating. She got onto her knees, placing her hands on the ground.

"What… what did you do to me…" she whispered, as the countries gaped in horror. England began to laugh obnoxiously.

"You should've known not to mess with the British bloody Empire, you twat! Look at you now! The great Mongolia… a woman! Ahahahaha!" he laughed, and stood, pointing at her and laughing. But Mongolia was not amused. She stood slowly, and cracked her neck, still trembling. Female or not, she still had her power, no? She punched England in the gut, and hard. He flew through the kitchen window, and into the fence in the backyard.

Yep. Still had the power.

Before she could even blink, the "Bad Touch Trio" were all over her, putting their hands on her shoulder and whispering comforting yet hallow words that she knew meant nothing. Mongolia turned around and glared them down, and they backed off instantly. She looked around, and glared at them.

"Well? Did any of you know about this in advance?" she muttered, her voice full of anger, embarrassment, and malice. The countries quickly shook their heads, all of them looking completely cowed. Voices came from the back of the crowd. She motioned people out of the way, and went to the back to find nobody there. She looked around, confused, before a pair of hands reached out from behind her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them.

"Originated-in-Korea, da ze~!" came Yong-Soo's enthusiastic shout, as Taiwan came up and clocked him in the face from behind. Mongolia's face was red as she turned around.

"I need everybody to go. Now." She said, trembling. "Except…" Mongolia paused. Who could she trust to help her? Russia? No, he'd take advantage of her. Turkey? He'd do the same. China? That would just be awkward. America? Like hell. Poland, maybe? Yes, Poland. He won't try to get in her pants, and he knows something about women's clothing. He's perfect for this.

"… Poland. I need you to stay."

Whispering began coursing around the crowd as it moved out of the house.

"Why Poland?"

"Does she want him? I knew it!"

"Dammit, an open lady for two minutes and already taken!"

Poland remained behind, shaking slightly as Mongolia came up to him.

"I… need help." she muttered incomprehensibly.

"Help? Like, with what?" Feliks said. "You know, it's like, totally going to cost you. What am I going to get in return?" Mongolia frowned. She'd fallen victim to her own game of manipulation. He's already making a deal to get what he wants.

"Heh… what uh… do you want in return?" Mongolia said.

"Well like, first, I need to know what you're asking of me." He said, a hand on his hip.

"I need help to buy clothing and such… and you're the only one I know who wouldn't be a perverted bastard around me." She said, sighing. This was more weakness than she likes to admit.

Poland's eyes lit up. "Fer sure! Let's go for it, broski! But first, we like… need a new name for you."

The Mongolian thought for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers.

"How about Chechegtani?" she said.

"Chechegtani? Sounds like, totally too long. I'm gonna call you Chechee." Poland said, grinning.

Chechegtani rolled her eyes. "Fine, call me Chechee. Whatever."

Feliks grinned. "This is going to be totally super cool! See ya in the morning!" With that, he plopped down on a couch and closed his eyes. Mongolia looked at him, surprised. Then she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess the morning will work… night, Feliks."

* * *

><p><strong>This is what happens when I'm bored on a Saturday night and I go through my Nyotalia pics. But it has aspirations, hopefully.<strong>

**Reviews, please! 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

After a day full of shopping, the two countries returned to the house, both of them laughing from the stories they had told each other.

"And that's when he wet his pants, I swear!" Chechee laughed, clapping Feliks on the back. "Russia was such a baby back then. He couldn't even tie his shoelace!"

Poland laughed. "I remember that too! He like, totally couldn't do anything!"

"Ah, those were good times." Mongolia laughed, holding her bag full of new clothes. She'd had the best time there that she'd had in a while. Who knew that could be so fun? She took out her keys and opened the door to her house-

-and walked in to find Russia sitting on the couch.

Everybody froze. Russia didn't notice them for a second, until he turned around and saw them. Then he smiled.

"Privet! I didn't expect you home so early." He said, and hungrily chewed on a piece of mutton. Mongolia's jaw dropped.

"How'd you get into my house?" she said.

"Easy. You left the bedroom window open. By the way, I hope you bought new underwear, I hid all of the underwear you already had." Ivan laughed silently while Chechegtani began to fume.

"Get out of my house, Ivan. Now." She started to clench her fists, while Poland backed away slowly after dropping some of her clothes on the couch.

"Oh, but why? Don't you like my presence?" Russia stood, and as he walked over to Mongolia, Chechegtani had the sudden shocking realization that Russia now _towered_ over her.

"N-no, I don't. Get out." Mongolia tried to size him up, but to no avail.

Russia chuckled, and started to walk out of the house. He stopped at the doorway though, and looked over his shoulder.

"This is going to be so much fun, da?" he said, and walked out with Poland, leaving Mongolia shocked. _This isn't going to end well,_ she thought, and collapsed onto her couch, falling asleep after the long day.

* * *

><p>Mongolia woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. She looked next to her and swore. Late for work already. She'd sent in an email yesterday morning explaining what had happened, but got no response. She quickly changed into her work clothes, fumbling with the bra a bit, but got it on eventually. Hopping in the car, Chechee drove to work in record time. She ran up the steps as fast as she could, and stopped to take a breath at the top, when her boss showed up.<p>

"Mongolia… please don't tell me that's you." Her boss sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Heh… sorry, boss. It's me." Chechee scratched the back of her head while her boss tried to compose himself.

"I was hoping I was having a nightmare when I got your email, but apparently it wasn't. You have a lot of work to get to in there. We've got the Eastern Bloc on the line, and they all need to talk to you. Not to mention the visit."

Mongolia perked up at the last comment. "A visit from who?"

"Golden Horde, he says he wanted to check up and make sure you're still okay. I don't think he knows about your… predicament, so we need you to find England and _change back. _He'll be here in about a week, so you have until then."

Chechegtani gulped. "But… I don't think I can. England won't do anything I tell him, he hates me. He'd probably make me into an English woman next, or make me live with China, or worse."

"Fine then. Be a woman for the rest of your life. But don't be surprised about what could happen. Now go in there. You have calls from several people."

Chechee rolled her eyes and walked in, and sat down in her cubicle. As soon as she sat down, her phone rang. She picked it up, then sighed upon hearing the voice.

"What was brother doing in your house last night. Were you trying to seduce him, you were, I knew it. I'll kill you!" Natalia shouted over the phone.

"I'm not trying to seduce your brother, Natalia, get over it! I'm not into him!" Mongolia hung up, and the phone rang again. Picking it up, she blinked.

"What the hell happened to you, aru!" China shouted through the phone.

"England happened, Yao! What else could've happened?" She rolled her eyes and sat back against her chair.

"I don't know! But you have to change back right now, aru! It's weird!" Yao sounded so strained over the phone, Mongolia actually stopped to listen to him for once.

"I can't! He'll do something worse… wait. Is this why you called?" Mongolia asked.

"No! I called to tell you that Russia's planning something! I think he wants to try to bring you under his control now that you're off guard, aru!-" A series of explosions went off in the background. "Aiyah! Stop that, Hong Kong! You're going to hurt somebody! I'll call you back later, Mongolia." Before she could say anything, he hung up.

_Russia's planning something? Is that why he was at my house?_ she thought. _He was probably scoping out the landscape._

This was not turning out as well as she was hoping it could.

* * *

><p>Mongolia unlocked the door of her house, coming home from work, and ready to catch a Russian if he was waiting for her. Of course, Russia wasn't there, just to spite her, and the house was empty but for her. She went into her bedroom, putting on her new evening attire. <em>Damn, this feels weird.<em> she thought again, just when the doorbell rang. She went up to answer it, ready for a Russian, but when she pulled open the door, it was Turkey.

"Turk? What are you doing here?" Chechegtani eyed him carefully.

"I was just coming for a visit," he said, "but if you want me to leave, I'll go."

The Mongolian blinked, obviously surprised. "Just a visit? Heh... sure. Come on in."

Sadiq scratched the back of his head and walked in. "I realized I hadn't hung around with you lately, and I wanted to change that."

"You mean, now that I'm a girl?" Mongolia blinked. Was he trying to get in her pants too?

Turkey blushed, and shook his head. "No, no! I was planning on doing this a while ago. England just... changed things up a bit."

Chechegtani laughed. "Oh really. So it has nothing to do with me being a girl?"

Sadiq smirked. "Of course not, ohoho." _Maybe he isn't lying as badly as I thought._ she thought, and walked into the kitchen.

"Then you won't mind eating with me? I was about to start making my stew when you came in." Mongolia raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her face.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. I can help, if you want." Turkey scratched the back of his head.

"No, no, it's okay. I can get it done fairly quickly." And she proved this by having it done in ten minutes flat. Chechee called Turkey in, and served up some airag along with her stew. "Eat up~!" she said, and began eating the stew. A silence grew around them for a while, until Sadiq finished eating.

"Thanks for the food, Mongo!" he said, and laughed lightly. Chechee couldn't help but lightly laugh with him. They'd had their good times and bad times before, including a relationship as children. But that had been with them both as men. This was different. It was... odd, the way Sadiq was acting around her today. Almost... gentleman-like, in his own way. Mongolia would try to act lady-like to counter his attempt at seducing her, but she'd frankly much rather be herself. Which involved being blunt, as per usual.

"Sadiq, are you... feeling any different today?" she said, standing up to collect his plate.

"Different? No, I don't know what you, er, mean," the Turk lied easily.

"You're acting much more... polite than usual. It's actually quite charming." An unwanted quiet laugh escaped her lips. What on earth had possessed her to say that? Turkey was blushing a little now. _What the hell is wrong with you, Mongo?_ she thought to herself.

"Charming? Ya think so?" The Turkish man stood up slowly, and moved behind Chechee as she started to wash the dishes. She noticed him, and wanted to stop him. But something was stopping her. Something in her subconscious. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and brought her around to face him. He wasn't wearing his mask. _Oh god, what's happening._ she thought.

"Er... yeah, I... guess." Mongolia looked up into his eyes, curiously. He was taller than her now, which frustrated her to no end. Sadiq brought her closer.

"Is there anything else you... find... about me?" he cooed, and he drew her closer. _So he did come here for this..._ Mongolia thought, but she wondered: did she want to stop him? Ever since Turkey had broken it off with her as a child, she hadn't been able to hold down a relationship. And now, he was coming to _her._ What were the odds?

"I... heh... uh..." The Mongol froze, unable to speak, as the Turk brought her closer, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Because I find... many things... interesting... about you..." he spoke.

And with that, he moved in and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending to this chapter, I know, but it's the best end I could think of. I'll be working on a lot of fics for a while, so it might be a while before this one gets updated again.<strong>

**Reviews, please! 8D**


End file.
